<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leathers by missmishka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996702">Leathers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmishka/pseuds/missmishka'>missmishka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clothing Kinks [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clothing Kink, Frottage, I just had to do it, Leather Kink, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmishka/pseuds/missmishka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spawned from a line in my "Obscene" story &amp; set in the early 1970s, Nicky buys a pair of leather pants. Joe helps him try them on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clothing Kinks [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leathers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallouween/gifts">hallouween</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because it may take some time, but my muses need very little encouragement to put get these two doing things to each other. I literally only needed one comment asking for it, so thank you hallouween. ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yusuf opens the door to a heavily burdened Nicolo and tsks as the man grins at him.</p><p>“I should have gone with you,” he moves to take some of the bags his lover is carrying, but Nicky just brushes past him into the flat.<br/>
</p><p>“I may have gotten carried away,” the blonde smiles over his shoulder as they move into the kitchen. “There was some lovely, fresh product at the market and a delightful bakery I found on the way home.”<br/>
</p><p>He begins unpacking the bags onto the table and countertop to showcase his haul. The fruits and vegetables do look perfect for the season.  From the bakery, he presents a box of buttery croissants. There is one bag, though, that he leaves unattended on a chair at the table.  Yusuf does not hesitate to delve into that purchase.<br/>
</p><p>“I passed a shop window with a mannequin wearing those. Leather is the next big fashion trend, the salesman assured me,” Nicky says before Joe can ask anything. “Remember how nice our leathers used to be? And these even have the lace ties like back then.”<br/>
</p><p>“I do not think that these are the same as what you’re remembering.”<br/>
</p><p>Yusuf senses his partner’s enthusiasm for this find and doesn’t say more than that to point out the myriad of differences that he can already detect between the stiff black material in his hands and the supple, natural hide colored breeches and trousers that they wore centuries before. He shook these pants out and held them up for inspection while Nicolo put the groceries away. He knew this man's body better than he did his own and if these were wide enough to cover Nicolo’s hips then Joe would eat them. There was no give or stretch in the leather.  It resisted Joe’s pulling and made noises that clothing should not make.<br/>
</p><p>“Did you try these on?”<br/>
</p><p>“No,” Nicky shakes his head adamantly to emphasize his denial. “I was told that they are best worn without underwear and wanted to put them on here.  The clerk assured me that these were the size for my measurements.”<br/>
</p><p>Joe goes back to studying the material and trying to soften it up so that Nicolo might have a chance at getting them on. He stifles a sigh and consoles himself that at least they are black.  When left to his own devices, Nicky gravitated to color in his clothing. Hence the chartreuse button up shirt and burgundy corduroy pants that the other man was currently wearing. The outfit would be somewhat fitting for the traditions that have taken hold in society toward the holiday of Christmas, but for a sunny day in April it was just bad fashion. Joe could not imagine anyone discussing <i>“the next big fashion trend"</i> with his Nicolo.<br/>
</p><p>“Come,” the leather is suddenly taken from him and Yusuf realizes that Nicky has already put away all of his purchases. “Let’s try them now.”<br/>
</p><p>Joe follows then sits on the edge of their bed as Nicky chooses their bedroom to change into the new clothing. There’s an excitement to his lover's actions that makes Joe begin to wonder just how the shop mannequin looked to draw Nicolo into that store to make a purchase. Yusuf knows when this man is feeling wicked and there is a hint if that in the way his eyes are glinting and how he’s taking care not to smirk his lips.  He <i>knows</i> something that Joe does not know, but he is eager to share the knowledge with his lover now.<br/>
</p><p>Nicolo doesn’t bother to unbutton his shirt, opting instead to just yank it off over his head. The impatient move tousles his long, blonde hair and Joe’s fingers itch with the want to both smooth those strands and to tangle them further. While Nicky toes out of his loafers and moves to unfasten his pants, Joe’s eyes run over the man's pale torso. He considers shedding his own clothing, but it’s clear that his lover isn’t doing this as a strip show. He’s too rushed to be deliberately arousing to Joe, so it is Joe’s own fault that he finds all things about Nicky arousing and that is why his own clothing feels too hot and tight at the moment.  He stays clothed, giving this a chance to just be a moment of Nicolo trying on a new outfit, but he doubts he'll stay that way for long given past experience.<br/>
</p><p>Once fully naked, Nicolo shakes the pants out and holds them up for a contemplative stare. He is, Yusuf knows, forming a plan of attack to get the clothing on. His eyes are focused and his face intense with thoughts and seeing him like this never fails to arouse Yusuf. That the man is currently doing it while naked in their bedroom instead of on a battlefield makes Joe shift himself to ease the tightness of his pants around his growing erection. His movements put him too far from the very edge of the bed and he finds himself unbalanced and falling backwards as the waterbed sloshes beneath his movements.</p><p> Nicky laughs at him, as he often has reason to do when this particular bed bests Yusuf. Not for the first time, Yusuf considers stabbing the thing and letting it drain out on the floor, but Nicolo enjoys the novelty of it too much for Joe to ever destroy it.  Also, he does have to agree that it is soothing at times for them to curl together on the shifting mattress, riding it's waves like they did those of the ocean during their pirating days.  Those had been some very good days for the pair. Days where Nicolo wore leather trousers that had been carefully made by Indians in the Americas, the dark brown animal hide tanned for days in the sun before being shaped into clothing that was tough enough to wear into battles yet still had a softness to it inside and out. Nicolo had loved wearing that leather and Yusuf had always loved caressing the man through those thin, supple layers.<br/>
</p><p>While Joe is remembering days from centuries past, Nicky perches with deliberate care on the solid corner of the bed and begins putting on his new pants. He has the material of the right leg bunched in his hands as he inserts his foot then begins working the leather up his leg like hosiery. Joe rolls to the edge of the bed for a better view as Nicky gets the material up over his knee before stopping to get his left leg in to a similar point. It seems like no problem at that moment, like the pants will go on easily, but Yusuf knows they will not. They can’t possibly with how the garment is made.<br/>
</p><p>Nicolo pushes back to his feet, wobbling slightly with his legs constricted by the material gathered at his knees.  Yusuf is quick to offer himself as support, holding Nicky’s hips while the man steadies himself with a hand on Joe’s shoulder. He’s at the perfect level to see his lover's dick twitch at their touching. He knows that he could work that length to full hardness in seconds with a few movements of his hand or the application of his lips. He’s tempted and knows that Nicky is too by the way the hand on his shoulder goes from bracing to stroking.  The new pants could be easily tossed aside and forgotten, but the black leather is too striking a contrast to his lover's pale skin for Joe to forget it. He wants to see them on now. Then peel them off Nicky’s long legs as the tumble together in this bed.<br/>
</p><p>He moves his hands from Nicolo’s hips to take hold of the material at his knees.  Nicky turns toward him at that, bracing himself with both hands on Yusuf's shoulders and allowing Yusuf to take over in the efforts to tug the leather up those sleek white thighs. It jostles Nicky’s penis and Yusuf cannot stop himself from leaning forward to kiss the hardening shaft.<br/>
</p><p>“Mi amore,” Nicolo sighs at the intimate gesture, moving a hand to thread through the hair at the base of Joe’s skull. He just holds that place in his broad hand, gently encouraging whatever Yusuf chooses to do without forcing any action for his own gratification. It always makes Yusuf want to swallow his lover whole and suck him to completion when Nicky is so tender and patient.<br/>
</p><p>With his own patience wearing thin, Yusuf gives the man's dick another quick kiss as he silently promises to return to it soon. He tightens his grip on the leather and lifts, but it sticks halfway up Nicky’s thighs. He can’t get the leverage required while seated, so Joe rises to stand between Nicky and the bed.  He braces himself and pulls, but the material does nothing more than creak in protest at the rough handling. Nicky is more appreciative, smiling into Joe’s eyes and pressing their mouths together. Joe feels his lover’s hardness between them and briefly considers giving up, but the pants are just too close to being on that he has to see if they can fully get there.<br/>
</p><p>Sensing Yusuf’s thoughts, Nicolo shifts to help. Their four hands work together to take hold of the leather waist and manipulate the pants up Nicky’s thighs. With a few deeply sucked in and held breaths combined with the clenching of his buttocks, they’re able to get the leather over Nicky’s hips.<br/>
</p><p>The pants are, technically, on.<br/>
</p><p>Nicky’s cock hangs out of the unlaced front of the pants and Yusuf itches to grab his pad and sketch this moment. He would later paint it in rich oils to capture the beautiful contrasts of color. The black leather, alabaster skin, the dark blonde bush at the base of a shaft darkened by the rush of blood that makes it hard, the purple hued tip peeking out from the foreskin to tempt Yusuf’s tongue to come lick away the glistening bead of moisture that he sees in the slit.  He wipes that bead away with his thumb, unable to resist, and sucks it into his mouth to savor the taste of his lover’s precum before he returns his hand to begin closing the gap in the opening of the pants.<br/>
</p><p>Nicolo bites out a curse and moves a hand to hold his shaft tightly, protectively, to his abdomen as Yusuf begins trying to tighten the laces on the pants. The material does not want to pull together no matter how much Nicky tries to suck in the small amount of softness covering the muscles there.  But Yusuf is determined now. He has worked the laces of corsets to cinch waists to inhumanly small circles, a fact that Andy and Quynh had both had reason to curse him for in the past.  He knows that he can force the leather to come together by manipulating the strings and fabric together in such a way that they bend to his will and fuse together. He <i>will</i> make these pants fit despite his doubt that the material would ever make it past Nicky’s knees.<br/>
</p><p>“Enough,” Nicky groans at a particularly rough pull at the laces, “they are not the same as leathers back then.  These do not fit. You were right.”<br/>
</p><p>Yusuf doesn’t take the concession, though. He bites his lip, furrows his brow and keeps pulling the leather together with more tightening of the laces.<br/>
</p><p>“If it falls off, I’ll never let you touch it again,” Nicky threatens, a strangled quality to his voice as he sucks in his gut.<br/>
</p><p><i>It,</i> being Nicolo’s penis and Yusuf laughs at the thought of the five full seconds during which the other man might make good on his threat to not let Yusuf touch it again.<br/>
</p><p>“It won’t fall off,” he assures, moving Nicky’s hand away from the penis. “I will never allow any harm to come to this.”<br/>
</p><p>Nicky’s eyes flutter shut as Yusuf stops yanking at the laces for a moment to place a proprietary hand over the hard length of leather covered shaft.<br/>
</p><p>“You're killing me,” he gulps.<br/>
</p><p>“You started it,” Joe bites at the Adam’s apple bobbing in his lover’s throat as Nicky swallows.<br/>
</p><p>“Then I can finish it,” Nicky opens his eyes to meet Joe's. “Take them off.”<br/>
</p><p>“They’re not on yet,” Joe argues, thrusting a hand under the leather to rearrange Nicky’s shaft so that the laces will tighten just a little more.<br/>
</p><p>Nicky drops his head forward to press against Joe's as the pants draw tighter around his hips.  When he opens his mouth, likely to curse or complain, Joe cuts him off with a kiss.<br/>
</p><p>“Breathe out,” he breaks away to order when he has gotten his lover to relax against him.<br/>
</p><p>Nicolo obeys, taking a quick breath in then exhaling it in a long, drawn out fashion that causes his diaphragm to collapse. His stomach and abdomen cave inward and Yusuf rushes his hands to pull the front of the pants together and cinch the opening closed. Nicky sucks in a much deeper breath with a curse as Joe finally knots the laces together.<br/>
</p><p>“Santa Maria Madre di Dio*,” they exclaim as one, Nicky with relief and Joe with a hint of triumph.<br/>
</p><p>Yusuf urges Nicky back a few steps so that he can really see what he’s worked to accomplish. The pants are obscenely low slung, barely even touching the jut of Nicky’s hip bones. His pubic hair and the tip of his penis are visible above the tied front. That tip is a darker purple than normal, so Yusuf doesn’t allow himself to linger over the sight as he would have liked to. He walks around the other man to see his ass for the first time in this constricting black skin. The crack is visible above the waist of the pants, a tighter line than usual due to how the material has Nicky’s asscheeks squeezed together. Joe can’t stop himself from letting his index finger move to stroke that crease before hooking into the waist of the pants and trying to wriggle underneath. The leather won’t allow that single digit to get between it and Nicky’s skin.<br/>
</p><p>A whimper escapes his lover and spurs Yusuf to strip off his own shirt. He kisses up Nicky’s spine while shoving away the denim jeans that he had been wearing. Nicky arches back toward him, twisting his head around for a kiss while Yusuf wraps him in his arms. The leather is smooth and tight against Joe’s erection as he thrusts against the material covering Nicky’s ass. He hurriedly moves to untie the laces in front to allow circulation back to his lover’s penis and Nicky groans his gratitude against Joe’s lips.<br/>
</p><p>Slick as an eel, Nicolo turns in Yusuf’s arms and pulls him in tight while falling back onto the bed.  His body hits with a slap that makes the water filled mattress lurch violently beneath them, but they have known how it feels to ride ocean waves in a hurricane, so the movement is barely acknowledged by either man.  Nicky lies back, spreads his legs and pulls Joe between them.  The leather strokes over Joe’s legs as Nicky twines their calves together. The material is rougher against their groins and Joe shudders at the feel of the laces abrading the sensitive skin of his cock.<br/>
</p><p>“Cristo,” he groans, grabbing at Nicky’s hips to pull them tightly against his own.<br/>
</p><p>Nicky gets a hand between them to tug some more at the laces, but he doesn’t fully open the pants or pull his cock out.  He leaves himself confined by the tight leather and pushing against the laces, exposed just enough for his skin to feel Joe’s as they grind together.<br/>
</p><p>He echoes Yusuf’s <i>“Cristo"</i> with a groan of his own as he moves his hands to grasp Yusuf’s bare ass. Sweat and precum quickly combine between them to make the leather slick and Joe thrusts harder and faster against his lover.  He feels his cockhead slip through the loosened laces and pushes forward to press against Nicky’s dick within the confines of the leather. Nicky’s feet curl into Joe’s calves, his hands clench on Joe’s ass and he moves his mouth to bite at the crook of Joe’s neck as they both shudder at this contact.<br/>
</p><p>They could come like this.<br/>
</p><p><i>They would come like this,</i> Yusuf decides, using the motion of the waterbed beneath them to intensify their rocking together. He can’t brace his knees under him for any real thrusting, but he doesn’t need to for this. Frotting doesn’t require the same coordination that penetration did.  They could be as desperate, needy and selfish with their grinding as they each wanted and it would still get both of them there.  To that point where their bodies felt insufficient to contain them and they burst.</p><p>He moves his arms around to Nicky’s back, running his hands up to curl over his lover’s broad shoulders as his pants against Nicky’s throat. He uses those shoulders as leverage to thrust while Nicky’s hands urge Joe’s hips to hump into him.  Sweat makes their holds tenuous as skin and muscle flex and shift with their increasingly frantic movements. Their breathing is loud, mixed with groans and growled words that make an exotic soundtrack for the moment that heightens Joe’s arousal.</p><p>He'd record this, if he could, to just hear to them together as they rushed toward climax. He'd listen to it repeatedly to fire his memories as he painted Nicolo as he looks in the throes of passion. The staining muscles, the red flush on his face that spreads down his neck to his heaving chest.  His long, lean body arching taut as a bow drawn back to release its arrow.  <i>The agony and the ecstasy.</i> 
</p><p>That release comes for them both as they each choke out the others name in the second before then tension crescendos.<br/>
</p><p>Yusuf practically sobs with relief as his climax hits, shaking his body until he feels like Nicky’s arms around him are the only thing holding him together. It is the same for his lover, he knows, so Joe holds the man tighter and whispers his love against Nicky’s shoulder and chest and neck and ear before silencing himself against Nicky’s lips.<br/>
</p><p>It takes several minutes for their shudders to cease and their breathing to return to normal. Only then do either of them relax the bruising holds that they have on the other. Not that bruises ever last on their skin. The sight is fleeting, but the feel sinks deep into their muscles to linger and remind them of how tightly they held each other. If they could meld in to a single entity, sometimes Joe thinks that they would, but it is much more pleasurable for them to keep finding ways to join together as much as the flesh allowed.<br/>
</p><p><i>This way,</i> he categorizes as highly successful and makes a mental note to do it again.  They've made an almighty mess of the leather pants and he is proud of how the crotch of the material looks saturated with their come. He pulls out of his lover’s arms to slide to the floor so that he can maneuver the tight leather from Nicky’s body. The man offers no assistance, just curls an arm up under his own head to elevate it enough to watch Joe do the work. </p><p>Yusuf knows that that is only fair since he is the one who insisted on getting the pants all the way on so that he could please himself with the sight of Nicky in the black material, but he still bites at the thin layer of flesh covering the prone man’s hip bones before he begins the process of getting the pants off. The sweat that they had worked up makes the leather adhere to Nicky’s legs like a second skin and the man huffs out a laugh when Joe finds himself unable to just grab the material at the bottom and simply pull it away. Yusuf moves to grab the waist and try peeling them downward, but the leather resists that, too.<br/>
</p><p>“You could always cut them off,” Nicolo offers. “That has saved us time and effort in the past.”<br/>
</p><p>“No,” Joe replies, aghast. “We’re keeping these intact.”<br/>
</p><p>“Ah,” Nicky smirks at him with a brow arching for added effect. “So you like them now, do you?”<br/>
</p><p>“I never said that I didn’t like them,” Joe huffs out as he manages to pry the leather from Nicky’s hips and the man lifts his pelvis so that Joe can get the material down to his thighs. “Just that they were different than what we used to wear.”<br/>
</p><p>“They certainly are not as comfortable,” Nicky hums as Joe continues to exert himself to get the leather to simply inch downward.<br/>
</p><p>“These are clearly not meant for comfort,” Joe growls, getting the material to Nicky’s knees and finally feeling some slack in the leather. “And you are never to wear them in public,” he orders as he finally gets the pants off with a triumphant shout.<br/>
</p><p>“So when am I to wear them?” Nicky asks, reclining back on the bed with his knee drawn up, his dick semi-erect and his expression one of wicked intent.<br/>
</p><p>“Here,” Joe drops the pants and crawls back into bed, “for me,” he kisses the man’s bent knee and hardening penis then moves up to meet that expression with his own look of intent. “Often.”<br/>
</p><p>Nicky smiles broadly at that, obviously in agreement of such a plan. “You know, they had more than pants at the store,” he loops his long arms around Yusuf’s shoulders. “There was a jacket that would be perfect for you.”<br/>
</p><p>“And you didn’t buy it?”<br/>
</p><p>“I thought,” Nicolo’s heated gaze reflects just how much he may have thought, “that if you liked the pants it would perhaps be fun for us to go there together and try a few things on.”<br/>
</p><p>Yusuf hums an agreement to that plan, but feels compelled to say, “So long as we don’t get arrested.”</p><p>”Of course,” Nicky grins.  “Can’t have that happen again.”</p><p>The man’s enjoyment of restraints is something that Joe will allow himself to think about later.  <i>If</i> he has the energy to go for the cuffs in their bedside table.  For now, he kisses his beloved and proceeds to find another pleasurable way for them to join together as much as their flesh allowed.</p><p>~*~*~<br/>
*Santa Maria Madre di Dio = Holy Mary, mother of God, which is what Joe says in the opening scenes when Andy accurately guesses all the ingredients &amp; origins of Nicky’s baklava.  And I cannot say enough about how I frickin adore that moment as even he relishes his husband’s defeat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>